1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a coil module and a wireless power receiver using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with the trend for multifunctionality in mobile terminals, various coils have been used in mobile terminals.
For example, wireless charging coils for wireless charging, or coils for wireless communications have been used in mobile terminals. As coils for wireless communications, various types of coils such as an RFID tag coil, a near field communications (NFC) coil, a communications coil interlocked with a magnetic card reader, and the like may be used.
Therefore, in the case that it is beneficial for various kinds of coils to be mounted in one mobile terminal, the mobile terminal is required to be down-sized to maintain a portable and convenient size. Accordingly, a coil module having increased spatial efficiency of various kinds of coils and a wireless power receiver using the same are required.